The Trouble With Kids
by Hailey1
Summary: Future TRORY fic. Rory and Tristan's marriage led to twins, Andrew and Juliette, along with their scheming grandparents and some unexpected allies Drew and Jules try to get their parents back together. Revised and new chapter!
1. A prologue of sorts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls…blah…blah…blah…it belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino…but I wish Chad Michael Murray was mine _sigh_  
  
**Summary:** Future **trory fic. Rory and Tristan's marriage resulted in twins, Juliette and Andrew, can these two bridge the gap between their parents and maybe get them to remarry with a little help from their grandparents. Not anything like the parent trap (I'm sick of that movie!)  
  
---  
  
**

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 1:** _A prologue of sorts…_

---

  
          Juliette Lorelai DuGrey rubbed her eyes and sighed. Drawing back the curtains of her canopy bed, she surveyed her room from under her silk sheets. The walls were painted the lightest shade of blue and the white plush carpet was hardly visible under the mounds of clothes scattered everywhere. Slipping on a robe she walked out of the room.  
  
          Down the hall, Andrew Romeo DuGrey, Drew for short, turned his radio on full blast and began to lazily run his fingers through his dark brown hair. He heard footsteps and the door whipped open revealing his very disgruntled sister. Her blonde hair was sticking out in about 20 directions and her blue silk pajamas were wrinkled.  
  


  
          "My _dear twin sister, what has you in such a bad mood this fine morning?" Asked Drew a smirk residing on his lips.  
  
_

  
          "I don't know Drew, maybe its **BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE MY CUP OF COFFEE YET AND YOUR STUPID RADIO IS PLAYING THAT STUPID SONG THAT I TOTALLY HATE AND I HAVE A STUPID FRENCH TEST TODAY AND I WAS UP HALF THE STUPID NIGHT STUDYING FOR IT!!!" Juliette yelled.  
  
**

  
          "_Pissy, pissy Jules." remarked Drew.  
  
_

  
          "That would be enough Romeo; I wonder how you are such a ladies man with _that_ kind of language. And Juliette, you like quite… _attractive. Here is your coffee; the Gilmore syndrome has affected my poor little princess." said Tristan DuGrey walking casually into the room ready for another day at the firm.  
  
_

  
          "Thank you Daddy!" shrieked Juliette as she wrapped her arms around her dad.  
  


  
          "Ouch! Hot coffee does not look good on an Armani Suit. And no more fighting or else your allowances are cut for a week! Hurry up, you guys have to get to school to you know!" Tristan replied leaving.  
  


  
          "Well you know what that means Jules, Taa taa! See you downstairs!" Drew remarked as Juliette stalked out the door possessively holding her coffee.  
  


  
[_half__ an hour later]  
  
_

  
          "**JULIETTE!!! C'mon! We're going to be late! I don't care if one strand of your hair is still sticking up! I promised Chris and Sean I'd meet them before school to talk about some stuff! _Argh! I don't care I'm telling Phillipe to leave without you!" yelled Drew from downstairs pacing in his navy blue blazer, gray pants, blue silk tie and crisp white shirt. The DuPont school emblem was embroidered onto his blazer. Drew subconsciously raked his fingers through his brown hair and his dark blue eyes lightened up as Juliette made her way downstairs.  
  
_**

  
          "You've finally decided to grace us with your presence milady." Drew joked as he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her down the rest of the stairs. Juliette was adorned in a **very short dark blue pleated plaid skirt. Her fitted white shirt was left out and she simply topped it with blue v- neck sweater. To complete her outfit she had knee length platform black leather boots. Juliette's blonde hair was parted down the center and hung limply down her back.  
  
**

  
          "Looking gorgeous as usual Jules." Drew said good-naturedly.  
  


  
          "If only Nick Kelley thought that…he is _so_ cute!!!" Juliette complained to her brother.  
  


  
          "Don't worry Jules, if he's really worth it, he'll notice you." Drew responded.  
  


  
          "Who are you and what did you do to Drew?" asked Juliette jokingly. And the twins made their way to the garage where their driver Phillipe was patiently waiting. Once they stepped in the car, Drew resumed the conversation.  
  


  
          "Jules, isn't that the skirt dad told you **not** to wear?" he said in a warning tone.  
  


  
          "Yeah? Your point? If you say anything to dad, I'll tell him that you stole his credit card last week!" Juliette countered.  
  


  
          "Whatever Jules. Speaking of Dad, did you see him after this morning in my room?" asked Drew.  
  


  
          "Yeah, he was in his room…I saw him down a drink…oh no…Drew…he was going to drive to work…but…**DREW! Oh my god!" Juliette exclaimed, worried about her dad.  
  
**

  
          "C'mon Jules, you know that Dad would never drive drunk, and one drink isn't going to make him drunk, why was he drinking anyway? He only drinks when he's upset or nervous, and that is very rare, unless it has something to do with…_Mom_." Drew said trying to comfort his sister.  
  


  
          "What if something happened to Mom, Drew? We have to call her! I have my cell right here and you have yours, I'm just going to call her Drew." Juliette nervously said.  
  


  
          "Jules, nothing's wrong with Mom, Dad would've told us." Drew replied.  
  


  
          "Drew, there is no way your stopping me! I'm calling her! I'm really worried…if you don't let me call I will never forgive you Andrew Romeo DuGrey." Juliette said hysterically.  
  


  
          "Jules, calm down. Wipe your face your mascara's running. You can call, but I'm telling you nothing's wrong…your getting upset over nothing." Drew said handing his sister a tissue, as Jules took her cell phone out of her messenger bag and dialed her mom's cell phone number.  
  


  
          Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was wrapping up an interview in London. After Chilton she had gone on to Columbia majoring in journalism and foreign affairs, and now she was the chief correspondent for ABC in Western Europe. She picked up her cell phone when Fur Elise began to play on it.  
  


  
          "Hello? Lorelai Leigh Gilmore speaking."  
  


  
          "Mom? It's Juliette."  
  


  
          "Hey Jules! How's it going? Shouldn't you be in school? Where is that delinquent brother of yours? And do tell why you're calling?"  
  


            
          "I'm fine. We're on our way to school. Drew's right here and I was just calling to see how things were and when you're coming back."  
  


  
          "Well Dahling" Rory said putting on a fake Southern drawl. "I shall return tonight and you guys are spending the week at my penthouse! We're having dinner with your Grams tonight so be prepared for kookiness and lots of coffee! You think you can handle it?"  
  


  
          "Of course! Just this morning Daddy was saying how I had acquired Gilmore syndrome when I kind of threw a temper tantrum in Drew's room."  
  


  
          "Oh _really? Well honey I got to go now, see you tonight!"  
  
_

  
          "Bye Mom!!! See you!" Jules threw the phone back in her bag, and prepared for Drew's smirk and the comment that was awaiting her.  
  


  
          "Now, Jules, who was right?" Drew asked the famous DuGrey smirk evident.  
  


  
          "You were _Romeo, you were…" Juliette said reminding Drew of his resented middle name.  
  
_

  
          "Drew do you ever wish mom and dad would get back together again?" Juliette asked her brother.  
  
  
          "Jules, I'd love to get them back together. Both of them have been so lonely since the divorce. Jules what can we do?" Drew sighed.  
  


  
          "A lot Drew, a lot. Now we're making a pact right here right now, we're getting out parents back together." Juliette said confidently.  
  


  
          "Jules, it's been seven years do you think they _still_ love each other?" asked Drew.  
  


  
          "Why haven't they been with other people Drew? I know they still love each other. They need a push in the right direction. Now are you helping me or what?" Juliette asked.  
  
          Drew smiled at his sister and said, "I'm in." and with that they proceeded to school.  
  


  
---  
  


  
[_Later that day at London's Heathrow Airport_]  
  


  
          Rory nervously ran her fingers through her long brown hair. They had just told her that her flight had been cancelled and the next flight wouldn't be arriving in New York City at midnight. She took out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.  
  


  
          "Hayden Residence, Lorelai Gilmore Hayden Speaking!!!" a chipper voice answered.  
  


  
          "Hey mom!"  
  


  
          "Ror! Where has that evil Peter Jennings sent you off to now? Zimbabwe? New Delhi? Djibouti? Fez? Cairo?"  
  


  
          "No mom, I'm in London. I have never spoken to Peter Jennings, and for the gazillionth time I cover **Europe mom! Has dad been depriving you of coffee? And _why_ aren't you working?"  
  
**

  
          "Yeah, Chrissy is being a big meanie… I'm going down to Starbucks right now! You hear that Christopher! You're a big meanie! So hun, what's eatin' ya?"  
  


  
          "Well, you know how I was coming in today _right_? Well it turns out my flight has been cancelled and I can't get into the city till midnight. You think you can call my ex-husband and tell him that Jules and Drew can come straight over to my place in the morning instead of meeting me at your place?"  
  


  
          "And tell me why **you can't call my lovely grandchildren right now?"  
  
**

  
          "They're in school right now."  
  


  
          "Ah, and you can't call your ex _because…"  
  
_

  
          "_Well, I don't know his number and my cell has a low battery…c'mon can you call him, Mom, please?"  
  
_

  
          "Since you **are my _only_ offspring and I can imagine the puppy dog look on your face right now…yeah Ror, I'll call Tristan."  
  
**

  
          "**Thank you so much Mom! Well I got to go now, see you sometime soon!"  
  
          Lorelai Gilmore sat lounging at her table at Starbucks, when she heard turned off her cell phone. She sighed thinking of Rory's situation. She remembered when Tristan had come back from military school and Rory had realized she had fallen for him hard. She could remember their wedding right after graduation. **

          She could remember 10 months after that when her daughter gave birth, and how she had left Stars Hollow to take care of the new additions. How she had set up a new hotel and started dating Christopher again. She thought back to how perfect it had been until Rory's fateful 24th birthday when Tristan had blown off dinner, and how he had confessed a week afterwards to getting drunk and sleeping with a client. She remembered how hurt her baby had been and then she remembered the hurt look in Tristan's blue eyes when Rory confessed she had slept with Dean when he was in town. Lorelai could remember the divorce hearings, and how they had agreed to joint custody of Drew and Jules. 

          Even though all of this had happened she knew that Rory and Tristan still harbored feelings for each other and that was the reason Rory hadn't set a foot inside the DuGrey brownstone since she moved out into her penthouse suite. And Lorelai was determined to change that. She dialed her ex son-in-laws cell phone number.  
  


  
          "Tristan DuGrey speaking."  
  


  
          "Bible Boy cut the crap."  
  


  
          Lorelai heard chuckling on the other end, "Hello to you too Lorelai."  
  


  
          "I've been assigned by Rory to deliver a message."  
  


  
          "Oh _really?" Lorelai could just imagine the cocked eyebrow.  
  
_

  
          "Don't _oh really me mister! Her plane's coming in late tonight, **really late. So, she is….**__coming by tomorrow morning to pick up my lovely grandchildren."  
  
_

  
          "She's _coming by?" asked Tristan incredulously.  
  
_

  
          "You heard me Triscuit. Well I have to go now my lovely son-in-law. Ciao babe!"  
  


  
          "You mean ex son-in-law." Tristan whispered into the phone even though Lorelai had already hung up.  
  
  
---  
  
taa daa! Reformatted and edited for your reading pleasure! 

**3** hailey  
  
  



	2. Scheming parents and kids and arranged m...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls  
   
---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 2:**_ Scheming parents/kids and arranged meetings…_

---

[_Airplane, First Class_]  
  
          Rory picked at her food. She had quickly gulped down three cups of coffee since the start of the flight. Lorelai had unnerved her with her blunt talk about Tristan bought back memories, bad and good. She remembered the time Tristan had bought her to the brownstone for the first time.  
  
_*Flashback*_  
  
          "Tristan **where are you taking me?" asked Rory giggling.  
  
**

  
          "_Nowhere Gilmore! I see those peeking eyes! No cheating, keep the blindfold on!" reprimanded Tristan.  
  
_

  
          "Spoilsport." whined Rory.  
  


  
          "Voila! You can take your blindfold off now." Tristan exclaimed. 

          Rory ripped her blindfold off like an excited five-year old. She gasped audibly at what she saw, an amazing brick there-story house, covered with climbing ivy in the heart of Manhattan. Tristan unlocked the door, and dragged an eager Rory inside. It was completely furnished in Tristan's lavish taste. Oriental rugs covered the black marble that crept from room to room.  
  


  
          "You _like?" asked Tristan cockily knowing the answer already.  
  
  
_

            "I like." responded Rory as they made their way upstairs. 

          On the second floor there were five bedrooms and each with their adjoining bathroom. After Rory had toured the upstairs they went down to the basement where Rory was completely astounded. Inside was a bar, an exercise room equipped with a place for Juliette's dance, a home movie theater, and all the table sports, tennis, foosball, air hockey, the works!  
  


  
          "_Wow Tristan this is amazing" Rory gasped.  
  
_

  
          "_Anything for my lovely wife" Tristan replied as he whirled her around into a passionate kiss.  
  
_*End o___f Flashback*  
  
_

  
          Rory sighed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. That's how it had been, but it would never be like that again. She couldn't even walk into _that_ brownstone anymore. It hurt too much. She stayed as far away from Tristan as possible. When they picked up or dropped off the kids they'd do it at Lorelai's to avoid contact. She couldn't let Tristan get close again, after what had happened. She had promised herself that she would never let Tristan hurt her again, and she'd never hurt him again either. But Juliette and Andrew were always present and although she would never admit it she knew that avoiding Tristan forever was impossible, but she'd try her best to prolong a meeting as much as she could.  
  


---

  
  
[_The DuGrey Brownstone_]  
  
          "Daddy, we're home! We're just going to pack some stuff and then can you drop us off at Grams?" yelled Jules as she walked through the door.  
  


            "Hold it princess! You guys aren't going anywhere tonight." Tristan said making his way down the stairs to greet his kids.  
  


  
          "Before you say anything else, Juliette Lorelai DuGrey, didn't I **forbid you to wear _that_ skirt? You have tons of other skirts tailored for school and I specifically told you to get rid of _that_ one. It's **way** too short! Guys are going to be distracted. Instead of thinking about French they're going to be thinking about how far they're going to have to crane their necks to see underwear." Tristan said to his daughter. **

          Drew who had walked in was wearing a smirk as he looked at Juliette. Jules in turn, mouthed credit card back. Drew immediately shut his mouth and began to take off his blazer and loosen his tie.  
  


  
          "And exactly _how would you know that dad?" asked Jules her eyebrow raised and arm resting on her cocked hip.  
  
_

  
          "**I was one of those guys." Tristan admitted two patches of color appearing on his cheeks.  
  
**

  
            "C'mon guys. Change into something besides those uniforms I spent an hour making my special tomato sauce and boiling spaghetti. I hope you guys are hungry. You aren't going to your grandparent's because Ror---I mean your _mom's flight was delayed, and she won't be getting in till late tonight. _However_, she will be picking you guys up tomorrow morning. Now shoo! I have to set the table!" Tristan said pointing his kids up the stairs.  
  
_

  
            Besides cooking he had called up a maid and made sure the whole house was totally and completely in order. Even Jules' and Drew's messy rooms had been straightened up completely. Usually he could care less, but Rory was stopping in tomorrow and the house had to look nice.  
  


  
          While Tristan set the table Jules and Drew were talking.  
  


  
          "Something's fishy, mom **never** comes over to pick us up." Jules whispered.  
  


  
          "I know what you mean! We always meet at Grams. You know what? We're calling Grams as soon as dinner's over. Meet me downstairs as soon as you finish your homework. While we discuss our plans I plan to kick your butt in air hockey." Drew whispered and they separated going towards their respective rooms.  
  


  
            As the family was eating dinner, the kids had already put their plan in motion. On the way home they decided they had to remind their parents of each other as much as possible until they came up with a solid plan.  
  


  
          "Dad, this is awesome! I can really tell _why_ mom always said that she was sure you were always lying about not being Italian." Drew said.  
  


  
          "Yeah, mom **loves Italian! When she took us to Rome last summer we went to this cute little bistro. It had amazing food, but I can't remember the name…" supplied Jules.  
  
**

  
            "L'Uomo Grasso, it means the fat man in Italian." Tristan replied thinking of a night long ago in Rome with a very special brunette.  
  


  
          "That's it! How did you know, Dad?" asked Drew.  
  


  
          "Me and your mom went there once when we went on a second honeymoon to Rome. It was a magical trip." responded Tristan the traces of a smile playing on his lips.  
  


  
          "_Wow it sounds like it was amazing." Jules said breathlessly.  
  
_

  
          "That it was Jules that it was." Tristan whispered softly. Jules and Drew made eye contact and knew phase one was already in motion.  
  
  


---

  
  
[_The Next Morning, Hayden Penthouse_]  
  
          Rory Gilmore was clad in a knee length red skirt, a black long sleeved tee, and a denim jacket. She was pacing around her penthouse barefoot waiting for the arrival of her kids as she nervously twirled a strand of curled brown hair around her finger. She had been waiting forever, so she snatched up the phone and called her mother.  
  


  
          "**_MOTHER_!"  
  
**

  
          "_Oooh…I'm in trouble you never call me mother."_

   
  
            "What were your **exact** words to my ex?"  
  


  
          "I don't _kno__w Ror; something along the lines of you'll pick up the kids at the DuGrey brownstone."  
  
_

  
          "Tell me you're joking mom! This is just some evil joke, right?" When there was no response on the other end she continued, "**Oh my god**! How could you do this to me? I can't go back _there, that's it! I'm calling him and telling him to send the kids here in a cab!"   
  
_

  
            "Rory, honey, I love you more than anything. Do you realize how incredibly stupid you'll sound if you say that to Tristan? I did it for your own good; you can't keep avoiding that man. It's not right, Ror, it's just not right."  
  


  
            "But mom, I can't. I can't look at his face and smile and pick up Jules and Drew. I couldn't do it 7 years ago and I can't do it now."   
  


  
            "Rory, you **can** face him. You can't live the rest of not saying the name Tristan, staying away from that house, and living in fear of him. Honey, he needs to get over you too. As much as you'd like to make him this evil person in your head he is the same man you married, and until you can face that Rory you aren't living your life like you should. I have to go now hun, aurevoir babe!"   
  


  
            Lorelai _did feel bad for Rory but after the long conversation her and Christopher had with their grandchildren last night she **knew** what had to be done, had to be done and that was getting her daughter back together with the love of her life.  
  
_

  
          "Mom?" Rory whispered into the receiver but her Mom was long gone. She sighed inwardly and slipped on very high-heeled sandals. _Hey if I get in a fight with him I can at l__east break his toe Rory thought to herself.  
  
  
  
---  
  
_

  
[_DuGrey Brownstone_]  
  
          Rory parked her car in back of the brownstone and slowly walked to the front door. Before she rang the doorbell she smoothed her skirt out with her fingers and checked to make sure she looked perfect as she slipped a pair of dark sunglasses on. And then she pressed the doorbell praying to god that Jules or Drew picked up the door and not Tristan. But, to her luck it was Tristan. He was dressed in very light khaki pants and a dark blue cashmere sweater. His sun-kissed face was only marred by a few thin wrinkles, otherwise he could've still passed for 16.  
  


  
          "Uh, hi Tristan! Are Jules and Drew ready yet? I'm sorry I was running kind of late, I needed to stop by the office and I just got caught up with everything and I know I said I'd pick them up in the morning and now it's the afternoon…" Rory babbled on but was cut off by Tristan.  
  


  
          "**Rory, Jules and Drew are just finishing packing. We were up late last night watching a movie and they slept late. You can come in or just fry outside it's your call." Tristan said opening the door wider so Rory could make her way in.  
  
**

  
          "Rory, do you want some OJ, H20, coke, sprite, _chardonnay_?" asked Tristan jokingly.  
  


  
            "Some water Tristan, thanks." Rory looked around the house and removed her sunglasses. Tristan watched her as he took the water out of the fridge. She hadn't changed a bit, she still had that innocent beauty and he hated her for it. It would be much easier to get over an ugly bitch, but he had fallen for, broken the heart of, and gotten his heart broken by Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  


  
          "So how are things with uh…what did Jules tell me his name was…oh _yeah_ David?" Tristan asked as he gave Rory the water.  
  


            "Thanks Tristan. Dave and me broke things off a while ago, it just wasn't working. Both of us are so involved in our job. What about you and uh…Madison?" Rory asked.  
          

  
          "She got back together with her old boyfriend. But we're still _friends_." Tristan said with a sardonic smile.  
  


  
          "Well Rory, it was nice seeing you but I have some stuff to wrap up before I head to the firm, so just let yourself out when Jules and Drew decide to show their faces." Tristan said before he left the room and went toward his 1st floor office.  
  


  
          "Good-bye Tristan…" Rory said softly as she drank the last of her water and looked expectantly at the stairs.  
  
  


            Once inside his office, Tristan filled a glass with scotch and downed it immediately. There was no way he would forgive Rory Gilmore or let himself be forgiven by her. Things had ended with Rory 7 years ago.  
  


  
_Hadn't they?_  
  
  
---  
  
**3 **hailey


	3. Silent Tears and More Scotch

***Apple-Eye** (one of my first reviewers, who has been loyal all of my 3 whole chapters!)***Mandie (I'm glad someone caught onto Tristan drinking…hint hint )***CharliesAngel** (my first reviewer!!!)*****Megs (I'm glad you like it!)*****CoFfEeGaL216 (Love your review!)*****Kitty and Mimi (I'm sorry to keep ya waiting, but I'm trying to make this a LONG story.)*****Sara (hehe…my REAL name! And I'm writing this cause you guys gave me such positive reviews)*****Jo (Glad ya enjoyed it)***Paige** (I am a die-hard Trory so expect A LOT of romance)*****Foxy (Thanks for the support!)*****Matahari (Love the pen name, I'm working on the continuing thang)*****Spoylt4life192 (Hurrying, everyone keeps saying that!)***Beccs** (thanks for the enthusiasm!)  
  
  
**

---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 3:** _Silent tears and more scotch…_

---

  
[_DuGrey Brownstone, upstairs_]  
  
          "Damn!" Drew cursed as he heard his father walk away to his study.  
  


  
          "They were having a civil conversation and he just left! This is going to be harder than I thought if Dad acts like this! He was joking with mom! Laughing, smiling! And he just walks out! No, Drew, we can't let this happen! We have to get him to get out of there." Jules said and whispered a plan in Drew's ear.  
  


  
          "**Mom!" Jules yelled and enveloped her mom in a hug after walking down the stairs.  
  
**

  
          "You look absolute fabulous Dahling!" Rory said referring to Jules' outfit of a denim mini skirt, a red short sleeved Polo tee, and again the ever-present platform black boots. A messenger bag was draped over one shoulder.

  
          "You look amazing mom! Isn't that the skirt that we bought from Gucci? That's dad's _favorite store, we went there last weekend to get buy our clothes for Gram's party at the hotel." Jules said enthusiastically as Drew casually made his way down the stairs lugging behind him two suitcases, one considerably larger than the other.  
  
_

  
          "**DREW!!! And, Juliette, honey, your staying at my house for one week you didn't need to pack your _whole_ wardrobe." Rory said facing her daughter once again.  
  
**

  
          "That's not **my suitcase, that's Drew's. He has ****your packing habits. On the other hand, Dad and I share the same philosophy, '_Why pack so much? Just go and have a shopping spree!'_" Juliette said her blue eyes mischievous.  
  
**

  
          "Yeah and blow your dad and my bank accounts not to mention yours." Rory said sternly, even though her blue eyes twinkled with laughter.  
  


  
          "Speaking of Dad, where is he? He doesn't even want to say goodbye to his only kids?" Juliette said her bottom lip quivering and forming a pout.  
  


  
          "He left Jules, babe…c'mon we have to go now. We'll go out for lunch at that little coffee house you guys love, the 42nd street café." Rory said nervously suddenly realizing that she was still in her husband's house.  
  


  
          "Can't we at _least say bye to Dad? We won't be seeing him for a week mom…it'll only take a second." Drew said joining the act.  
  
_

  
          "Make it quick. _Argh where did you guys learn how to do the puppy dog look?" Rory said sighing in defeat.  
  
_

  
          "From the best of course." Tristan said walking in to the room. He couldn't miss the whining even from his study down the hall.  
  


  
          "I…thought…you had some…uh…work to do." Rory stuttered. She hadn't thought he would walk in like that. _Damn him, he's the only person who can make me stutter! He always sneaks up on me when I'm unprepared! Rory thought to herself.  
  
_

  
          "C'mere kiddos," Tristan said hugging his kids, "I'm going to miss your constant bickering. The house seems so lonely without my two favorite buds! Call me **every night, or else I'll come after you…I know where you live." Tristan said smirking, he brushed by Rory to go open the door for her and the kids. As he walked by her, Rory could smell the touch of scotch mixed with his cologne and a breath mint.  
  
**

  
          "Go on ahead to the car kids, here are the keys, I want a word with your father." Rory said tossing Jules the keys.  
  


  
          "What's up Rory?" Tristan asked leaning against the door after the kids had left.  
  


  
          "Have you been _drinking, Tristan?" Rory asked not meeting his gaze.  
  
_

  
          "What's it to you, Ms. Gilmore?" Tristan countered his blue eyes becoming cold and blank.  
  


  
          "I'm concerned for my children, Tristan. I can't have you drinking around them." Rory responded trying to mask her own concern about the situation..  
  


  
          "I can't believe you Rory! You think I'd **ever** do anything to hurt Jules and Drew?!?! They mean the world to me!!! I would think **you would know that Rory! I've been stripped of everything I love besides my children, why don't you take them too Rory?!?!?!" Tristan yelled at her.  
  
  
**

          "I'm so---" Rory began to say visibly shaking and leaning against the door.  
  


  
          "_Save it Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I think you've already said enough for today. Drop them off at your mom's on Monday after school. I'll pick them up from there." Tristan said coldly, slamming the door after she limply made her way out.  
  
_

  
          Outside, Rory crumpled up and let the tears fall. Inside, Tristan sighed, ran his finger through his hair, and downed another glass of scotch after making his way to the kitchen…  
  
  
---  
  
**3 **hailey


	4. An encounter in the bathroom and an alli...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls

---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 4**: _An encounter in the bathroom and an alliance is formed…  
  
_

---

  
[_42nd street__ café]  
  
_

  
            Rory, Jules, and Drew made their way into their favorite lunch stop in the entire city. It had had a classy, expensive, traditional look to it, but if one walked up the spiral staircase to the area of the café reserved for 'special customers' you could find a whole wall lined with arcade games and 3 walls covered with large windows offering a panoramic view of the city. . The DuGrey children and their parents were definitely special customers. As soon as they walked in Kristen, a brown haired-brown eyed waitress appeared on the scene and shrieked.  
  


  
            "**ROMEO AND JULIET!!! I'm guessing you guys want the table upstairs overlooking the ever-lovely Central Park? And the usual, 3 hamburgers with fries hold the ketchup on one, 1 coke, and 2 coffees, am I right?" the lively waitress bubbled.  
  
**

  
            "You know us _way too well, Kris." Rory exclaimed. Drew, Jules, and Rory raced upstairs although Rory got left behind, her heels not quite ready to run up stairs. By the time she was up Drew and Jules had already attacked the arcade, but Rory made her way to the bathroom. Once there she pulled off her sunglasses and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed and her eye makeup was ruined. She blotted them with a tissue took out a compact applied some powder and reapplied her eyeliner and mascara. As she was putting some lip-gloss on, another woman walked through the door. She had blonde hair, brown-eyes and a pretty face that was ruined by the shocked look on her face.  
  
_

  
            "_Rory?" she whispered.  
  
_

  
            "**PARIS****?!?!**" Rory exclaimed.   
  


            "**Oh my god! You look awesome Ror! Where is your troublesome twosome?" Paris immediately said enveloping her friend in a hug. During the Chilton years they had developed a tentative friendship, and both of them were way too stubborn to admit how close they really were. Tristan and Rory had even named Paris and Lane godmothers to the twins.  
  
  
**

            "They are supposed to be out there. You look great! Is Jess here with you?" Rory said referring to Paris's black knee-length skirt, powder blue dress shirt, and bad-boy husband.  
  


  
            "No Ror, I left him locked in his cage at the zoo." Paris sarcastically remarked flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  


  
            "I see he's been rubbing off on you." Rory said and they made their way out the door. Jules and Drew were still busy playing a game, but now a dark haired man was with them battling it out.  
  


  
            "Juliette Lorelai DuGrey and Andrew Romeo DuGrey, I can't believe you have **totally ignored one of your godmothers." Paris chastised.  
  
**

  
            "Aunt Paris! When we saw Uncle Jess we **knew** you had to be lurking around here somewhere." Drew said good-naturedly.  
  


  
            "_Lurking? What am I, a stalker or your favorite aunt?" Paris exclaimed with mock hurt.  
  
_

  
            "Well first of all, _Aunt Lane is our favorite aunt, and who knows about the stalker thing. Mom and dad did say you were pretty freaky during high-school…" Jules supplied.  
  
_

  
            "_Pretty freaky, eh, Gilmore? And Jess since _when _do you stand by and watch when your wife is being harassed by two 13-year-olds?" Paris huffed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
_

  
            "Well, sorry Paris but I spoke only the truth." Rory said trying to muffle a laugh.  
  


  
            "Well honey, I'm going to have to agree with Jules here. In high school you were a _total headcase…" Jess said. Paris gasped rather loudly and began to stomp towards her husband.  
  
_

  
            "**Why you…" Paris began but Jess pulled her into a kiss.  
  
**

  
            After breaking the kiss he said, "And that's why I absolutely adore you!"  
  


  
            "No public displays of affection between old people! _Ewie! That's gross! We _don't _want to see that!" Drew and Jules said pretending to barf.  
  
_

  
            "I see they also possess the maturity you and Tristan had when you found out we were dating. Well, kids you should've seen your mom and dad in high school. Now that was just plain disgusting! They would have these tonsil-hockey sessions in front of the entire Chilton population. And even _during_ class they'd be all touchy feely!" Paris stated.  
  


  
            "Were not Paris! You and Jess made out in front of all of Stars Hollow and on top of Luke's counter! I couldn't even sit there after that incident! **EWE!" Rory replied sticking her tongue out. They started to fight over who was more disgusting and Jules, Drew, and Jess just sighed and went over to a table and began to talk. Kris brought their food up and Rory just grabbed her coffee and resumed her public display of friendship with Paris.  
  
**

  
            "So how's it going kiddies?" Jess asked the twins.  
  


  
            "_Kiddies? Uncle Jess we are 13!" Drew stated.  
  
_

  
            "Oh what a wonderful age…" Jess replied.  
  


  
            "We should tell him, Drew." Jules whispered to her brother.  
  


  
            "Tell me what?" Jess asked.  
  


  
            "**Nothing." Drew answered glaring at his sister.  
  
**

  
            "Uncle Jess, we want to get mom and dad back together." Juliette whispered so her mother wouldn't hear and returned the glare. Jess choked on his food and immediately began to cough.  
  


  
            "You **WHAT?!?!" Jess asked loudly enough for Rory and Paris to turn for a second before starting to fight again.  
  
**

  
            "We want Mom and Dad to get together again. They've both been so lonely since the divorce and Jules has this crazy idea in her head that they are still madly in love with each other." Drew answered.  
  


  
            "Jules and Drew, that's sweet, but it's been **7** years. Things have changed. I'd love for Ror and Tristan to remarry, but I'm a little skeptical." Jess gave the twins his opinion.  
  


  
            "Grams agrees with us, her and Grandpa are helping us." Jules replied.  
  


  
            "She does? _Wow…if Lorelai thinks so then who knows? She knows Rory better than anyone on the face of the Earth. And Christopher loves his daughter and has that whole father thing going. I say me and Paris will help you guys in anyway we can. And who knows, this could be a lot of fun." Jess replied a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
_

  
            The three leaned together and formed a plan.  
  


  
---  
  
**3** hailey


	5. A Surprise Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gilmore Girls_  
  


---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 5:**_ A surprise dinner…_  
  


---

[_Hayden Penthouse, 5:__00ish_]  
  
Rory was getting ready for dinner in her penthouse. Actually her father owned it, but after he had married Lorelai he had given it to Rory and Tristan, and after the divorce Rory had moved in _permanently_. She slipped on a deep blue knee-length strapless dress. Then she pulled opened her closet and searched for some suitable shoes and when she was pulling a shoebox out from the top shelf a picture frame hit her on the head. 

When Juliette heard something she walked into her mom's room. She was dressed in a full-length baby blue skirt and a black boat neck top. Her blonde hair was let loose in curls.  
  


  
"Mom, are you _okay_?" asked Juliette staring at her mom who was sitting on the floor rubbing the back of her head.  
  


"Yeah I think so, _owww_… Can you please pick up that **vile** thing that just hit me?" Rory said. Juliette turned over the large picture frame revealing a picture of Rory, Lorelai, Paris, Lane, Madeleine, and Louise at Rory and Tristan's wedding. They were all on a huge red sofa and it seemed to be outside at night. Rory was in the center sitting in Lorelai's lap. Lorelai was making a face and trying to push Rory off. Madeleine and Louise were on one side doing a Charlie's Angel's pose. Paris was sitting next to Lorelai sulking with her arms crossed across her chest and Lane was behind her making bunny ears.  
  


  
"I've never seen _this_ picture before." Jules remarked.

            "Well, I don't even know why it was there. It was your dad's second favorite picture from the wedding. He was the one who had it enlarged and framed. I must've just stuffed it up there after I moved." Rory replied.  
  


            "What was his _favorite_ picture then?" Jules questioned, trying to get information.  
  


            "Oh, it might be up there too. Help me get this box down." Rory said going to the closet taking her shoes out and then with Jules help she pulled down a box, which was in very poor shape. The first thing on top was a large white gift box. Inside was another picture frame obviously from the wedding. Rory and Tristan were dancing, her eyes were closed and she was leaning into him while his chin rested on her head.  
  


  
"Is _that_ his favorite picture?" Jules asked.  
  


            "_Mhmm_…" Rory responded. The next item in the box was a large black velvet jewelry box. Rory fingered the velvet before opening it. Juliette gasped at what was inside. There was a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings. It wasn't too gaudy or flashy it was delicate, elegant and _Rory- ish_.  
  


  
"**Oh my god** **mom**! Where did you get _that_?" Juliette asked touching the sparkling diamonds gently.  
  


  
"Your dad got it from Tiffany's for our wedding. It was the only jewelry I wore." Rory said memories hitting her in a flood.  
  


            "You know what Jules I need to finish dressing and we have to meet your Grams and Gramps at the restaurant for dinner, we don't want to be late, they have some big announcement for us. Be ready at the door with your brother." Rory said ushering Juliette out of the room.  
  


            Rory slipped on her shoes and stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Her neck seemed so bare even though her hair was loose and her soft curls were hanging down. She looked at the black box that was on her bed and she opened it again staring at the diamonds. 'Oh what the heck, I can wear them can't I? It's not like HE is going to be there anyway.' She thought to herself as she put on the necklace and the earrings.  
  


            Drew and Juliette stood waiting at the door. Rory took a minute to look at her son. He was an exact copy of Tristan except younger. His piercing blue eyes and strong jaw line were definitely his father's but his dark brown hair was more of Lorelai's although again like Tristan it had that bed-head look. He stood there whispering to his sister in a charcoal gray suit.  
  


  
"What are you two whispering about? _OOH_! Is it a secret? Maybe about a guy or a girl!!! Tell tell tell!" Rory exclaimed.  
  


  
"Nothing mom…Hey isn't that _the_ necklace?" Jules said trying to divert Rory's attention.  
  


  
"Yes it is milady, but _ooh_! We have to get going we're going to be late!" Rory said and the three of them made their way out the door.  
  
  


---

  
  
[_L'adour__ Restaurant]  
  
_

  
            Rory, Jules, and Drew made their way into the restaurant. Lorelai and Christopher were already there and Lorelai had a big pout on her face as they sat in the waiting area. Lorelai was wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap dress and Christopher was wearing a black suit.  
  


  
            "Jules, Drew! My two _favorite grandchildren!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
_

  
            "You mean your two **only grandchildren." Drew corrected.  
  
**

  
            "_Well that too. Argh! These people are taking to long Christopher! I want my coffee!" Lorelai whined.  
  
_

  
            "Lor, calm down. You just had two cups on the way here. They said our table would be ready soon." Christopher tried to sooth his insane wife.  
  


  
            "Um, if you guys would excuse me for a sec I'm just going to put this in the coat check and then go and powder my nose." Rory said after removing her coat. Lorelai and Christopher just meekly nodded their heads. After she left the conversation continued.  
  


  
            "Chris, she's wearing **the necklace and ****the earrings!" Lorelai exclaimed not so quietly.  
  
**

  
            "_No duh, Lor, I could've seen it from 5 miles away! This just helps us!" Chris responded.  
  
_

  
            "_What are you guys talking 'bout?" asked an extremely confused Drew.  
  
_

  
            "Drew, the set that mom's wearing is the set she wore at their wedding! I just hope Paris and Jess turn up soon!" Jules said staring at the door expectantly. As if on cue Jess and Paris stepped through the door. Jess was wearing a black suit as well and Paris was in a knee-length black halter dress with her hair in an elegant knot. Rory arrived and looked shocked again.  
  


  
            "Paris, Jess, that's twice in one day! I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" She exclaimed. They just nodded not being able to pry their eyes away from **the necklace.  
  
**

  
            "You guys want to join us for dinner my almost son-in-law and my daughter's former mortal enemy?" Lorelai asked.  
  


  
            "We'd love to Lorelai, but we're meeting a friend here for dinner." Paris replied.  
  


  
            "_So, he can join us too! I mean it's a rare occasion when all of us turn up at the same restaurant on one night!" Rory replied.  
  
_

  
            "Well if _you insist…" Paris said reluctantly.  
  
_

  
            "Your friend could be the devil incarnate for all I care. You guys are friends of mine and of a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Rory said enthusiastically.  
  


  
            "Well if that's settled, waiter can you set us a table for 8 instead of a table for 5?" Christopher asked a waiter who was passing by.  
  


  
            "I'm sure that could be arranged, if you don't mind sitting upstairs." He replied.  
  


  
            "That would be wonderful, and can you have three cups of coffee on the table when we arrive? I know it's a strange request but I assure you it will be to your benefit." Christopher added giving the waiter a 20.  
  


  
            "Sounds great, a table for 8 and 3 cups of coffee. If you will wait a couple of minutes you will be seated." The waiter replied walking away toward the kitchens. Three women, Lorelai, Rory, and Juliette immediately hugged Christopher.  
  


  
            "Now, I know why I love you." Lorelai said.  
  


  
            "I always thought that it was my boyish good looks and great taste in music." Christopher joked.  
  


  
            "Boyish good looks, _yeah, but the gray hair ruins it. And your music collection **sucks**." Lorelai replied.  
  
_

  
            "I resent that! I don't have one gray hair on my body!" Christopher replied. The rest of the crew just laughed at the couple's constant banter.  
  


  
            "By the way, Paris, who is your friend?" asked Lorelai.  
  


  
            "He's _right here." Replied Jess. Tristan stepped through the door. His suit was gray and his light blue silk tie complemented his bright blue eyes.  
  
_

  
            "Hey Tristan! Well, we kind of met up with Lorelai, Chris, Rory, and the kids and they insisted we join them for dinner." Paris said.  
  


  
            "_I see…" Tristan said dumbfounded. First of all meeting his ex-wife at the restaurant after fighting with her in the morning and on top of that she was wearing the set he gave her for their wedding. There was definitely something fishy going on.  
  
_

  
            "Daddy!" Jules ran up to her dad and hugged him.  
  


  
            "Dad! Surprise seeing you here! I guess we just couldn't stay away from you." Drew said smirking at his dad and winking.  
  


  
            "Well who can stay away from the irresistible DuGrey charm?" Tristan remarked a smirk appearing on his face.  
  


  
            "Yo Bible Boy, you're just going to ignore the rest of us?" Lorelai said with mock anger crossing her arms over her chest. Tristan chuckled.  
  


  
            "Lorelai, Christopher, Jess, Paris…_Rory_…" Tristan said the last name slowly rolling the R's on his tongue.  
  
  


            "**AHH**! We all know each other already. Enough with this introduction thingy! I want coffee, **CHRISTOPHER!!!! Where's my coffee?" Lorelai yelled shaking her husband.  
  
**

  
            "Right this way Madame." The waiter said appearing on the scene and leading them to their table up the stairs. As they were being seated Juliette and Drew eyed each other conspiratorially. And they made sure that Rory and Tristan were seated across from each other.  
  


  
            "Here's your coffee. Anything else to drink right now?" The waiter asked placing the menus in front of everyone.  
  


  
            "Keep the coffees coming bucko and I promise I'll be your best friend with a big tip!" Lorelai said.  
  


  
            "Coffee." Rory and Jules said simultaneously.  
  
  


            "_Uh…Coke please?" Drew said.  
  
_

  
            "A glass of your finest red wine. And then just bring me water please." Paris said.  
  


  
            "I think I'll agree with my buddy here, coke. Since I'm the designated driver and everything." Jess said eyeing Paris who kicked him under the table.  
  


  
            "Bring me a glass of your best Bordeaux wine." Christopher said. Tristan was next and Rory made eye contact with him expecting him to order a scotch on the rocks or something like that.  
  


  
            "Ginger Ale." Tristan said, looking at Rory with a smirk. She breathed a sigh of relief and returned a small smile. Juliette and Drew just looked at each other and wondered what the eye contact was about.  
  


  
            "You know what Christopher I like _that_ guy, why can't you be more like _him_?" Lorelai whined taking a sip of her coffee and smiling.  
  


  
            "You're impossible woman!" Christopher exclaimed sighing in defeat. They ordered and had a relatively quiet dinner until after everyone had finished their dinner and were waiting for their dessert.  
  


  
            "Lor and me have some news." Christopher said, he and Lorelai getting up.  
  


  
            "You guys, there's going to be a new addition to the family." Lorelai said. Rory spit out her coffee onto Tristan.  
  


  
            "You're **PREGNANT?!?!" Rory asked incredulously.  
  
**

  
            "No of course _not_ silly! We're adopting a little girl from England!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  


  
            "England? I thought you adopt kids from like Korea and China and stuff." Rory said.  
  


  
            "Well, my friend said told me about this great adopting agency in England and we've been on the waiting lessons for almost ever and now they have the perfectest little girl for us!" Lorelai said. Rory looked pale.  
  


  
            "Well, you guys we have an announcement too…" Paris and Jess stood up.  
  


  
            "Um, Rory this time could you try not to spit on my suit?" Tristan asked. She blushed and looked at Paris.  
  


  
            "I'm pregnant!" Paris said.  
  


  
            "_OhmygodParisandJessthat'sgreatnewsI'msohappyforyou__!__ Whenareyoudue? Howfaralongareyou? Areyouguysexcited?" Rory said in one sentence.  
  
_

  
            "She's due in August, she's 1 month along and of course we're happy!" Jess replied for his wife who was still trying to process exactly what Rory had said.  
  


  
            "That's awesome guys. **Ouch." Rory said touching her head.  
  
**

  
            "_Ouch? What happened hun?" Lorelai said concerned about her daughter who was now groping her head.  
  
_

  
            "I'm having a massive headache, I guess all this stuff happening and those 8 cups of coffee aren't good for my brain." Rory said leaning over her plate picking at her tiramisu. When everyone was finished they fought over who would pay the bill and as Rory was getting up, Tristan caught her arm and whispered,  
  


  
            "I'm really sorry about this morning, forgive me?" Rory turned around and looked at him.  
  


  
            He looked very sincere and she nodded her head and said, "_I _should be apologizing. Do you forgive me?"  
  


  
            "Of course Rory, only if you meet me at Starbucks outside Central Park tomorrow morning at 6:30." Tristan said mentally slapping himself for saying that out loud.  
  


  
            Rory looked at him one eyebrow cocked and she audibly said a faint yes. They went their separate ways into the twinkling Manhattan night.  
  
  


---  
  
**3** hailey


	6. Sean Haley and Louis makes a reappearanc...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _GG  
  
---_

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 6: **_Sean Haley and Louis makes a reappearance…_

---  
  
[_Hayden Penthouse, __6:00 am_]  
  
            Rory paced around her room fully dressed. Her blue eyes complemented her blue sandblasted jeans and white long-sleeved tee. To keep warm she threw on a sand colored corduroy jacket lined with sherpa wool. She kept pacing in her room, before she grabbed her keys and hesitantly opened the door. She stepped out before yelling _"Argh!"_ and stepping back into the room plopping on her bed her brown hair flying over the place. Rory stood up again surveyed herself in the mirror, tied her hair into a messy bun and left her room. As she was pulling her shoes on Drew stepped out of his room.  
  


  
            "_Mom?"  
  
_

  
            "Yes Andrew?" Rory asked exasperatedly she had been up since 5:30 debating about meeting Tristan.  
  


  
            "Are you going somewhere? And at _6:10_ in the morning?" he asked incredulously.  
  


  
            "I'm meeting someone for coffee at Starbucks. I'll be back before Juliette wakes up and then I'll take you out to Al's for breakfast. You go back to sleep now, sonny!" Rory said and quickly hopped out the door before Drew could say anything.  
  


  
            Drew stood there dumbfounded and said '_Women_' before rubbing his eyes and returning to bed.  
  


  
---  
  


  
[_Starbucks Coffee_]  
  
            Rory sat at a table nervously wringing her napkin. She was already on her second cup of coffee. It was 6:30 and he wasn't here. _God, I'm so stupid I would have to be crazy to think Tristan actually wanted to talk to me._ Rory thought to her self but her thoughts were interrupted by a deep masculine voice.  
  


  
            "Is this seat taken?" he asked. He had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She didn't even know who '_he_' was.  
  


  
            "Uh, I'm waiting for someone…" Rory said nervously.  
  


  
            "Don't worry I won't bite, I'll leave as soon as your boyfriend arrives. By the way I'm Sean Haley." Sean said to Rory as he pulled out a chair and said down.  
  


  
            "He's **not my boyfriend!" Rory sputtered.  
  
**

  
            "_Mhmm…so what's a pretty thing like you doing in this big city all alone Ms. Gilmore?" Sean asked leaning on his hands looking directly at Rory's face.  
  
_

  
            "How'd you know who I was?" Rory asked angry, this guy was cocky and self- conceited and he acted like he knew everything.  
  


  
            "Your on TV aren't you? Ha, I was right, 'cause I'm always right… I see you're quite affected by me Lorelai, I know I can have that affect on some people." Sean said leaning even closer to Rory's face.  
  


  
            "Well how could they avoid that sexy body…" Rory said leaning close too, before she promptly slapped him across the face. "Never call me a pretty thing, you arrogant bastard."  
  


  
            "Nice left hook, I like a woman who can make my cheek sore." Sean said rubbing his cheek. Rory couldn't help smiling.  
  


  
            "There ya go! Smiling wasn't that hard was it?" Sean said.  
  


  
            "Well with cocky men like you I rarely smile." Rory said the grin never leaving her face.  
  


  
            "Well, since I'm so cocky you wouldn't think I was wrong if I asked you to lunch? Let's say Tavern on the Green at oneish?" Sean ventured.  
  


  
            "Yeah I think I'd _actually like that…" Rory said. The moment was broken when the bell rung and a man stepped through the door.  
  
_

  
            "_Tristan…" Rory said inaudibly.  
  
_

  
            "_Rory? What are you doing with **him?" Tristan said eyeing Sean suspiciously.  
  
**_

  
            "DuGrey I have no idea who the hell Rory is, but me and Lorelai were having a nice little chat here so why don't you and your ugly face scram?" Sean said his green eyes darkening.  
  


  
            "Lorelai? Wow Ror, I didn't know you still went by that…" Tristan said chuckling slightly.  
  


  
            "Huh? On TV it always says Lorelai Gilmore, not Rory." asked Sean looking dumbfounded.  
  


  
            "Lorelai is my given name, but Rory's a nickname given to me by my mom. And professionally I do go by Lorelai, Tristan. And where do you guys know each other from?" Rory said looking at both of them who were engaged in a staring contest.  
  


  
            "Well first of all I watch NBC I always thought Brokaw had more brains than Jennings. Secondly, this jackass is the District Attorney." Tristan replied.  
  


  
            "And don't you wish you had my job DuGrey. By the way how is the Johnson case going? You do know you will never win, I have everything under control. And I know your partnership status is being questioned DuGrey, _tsk_ tsk_." Sean said smirking.  
  
_

  
            "My partnership is fully intact. Your ways of control, are way too shady for my liking Haley and if you don't mind I'd actually like to talk to the mother of my children, privately." Tristan said a full grin on his face after seeing Sean's stunned expression.  
  


  
            "**You have _kids_? With _him_?" Sean sputtered.  
  
**

  
            "Two lovely 13 year old twins, sorry that was a minor detail. But, him and me are divorced." Rory said a blush starting to make her pale face pink.  
  


  
            "_Whoa…" Sean leaned back in his chair and sat there contemplating. As he stood up he turned around and looked at Tristan and Rory.  
  
_

  
            "We're still on for lunch, right Lorelai?" Sean said smirking his eyes on Tristan who looked at Rory.  
  


  
            "Yeah we are. See you later Sean." Rory said.  
  


  
            "You're meeting Haley for lunch?" Tristan asked incredulously.  
  


  
            "And what are **you going to do about it?" she asked angrily.  
  
**

  
            "It's just that, Ror, he…" Tristan started.  
  


  
            "He what? He asked **me** to lunch I said yes. Just because **you** have a problem with him it doesn't mean I have to!" Rory yelled.  
  


  
            "Never mind Ror, it's your life. I didn't want to fight with you, and if Haley's going to make us do that let's just get him off our minds. Sounds good?" Tristan said noticing her bad mood.  
  


  
            "Just _peachy Tristan, but anyway why did you invite me for coffee? And inviting me to coffee was pretty sneaky you know I can't pass up an opportunity for coffee." Rory pouted.  
  
_

  
            "I just thought we should at least be on good terms. After the '_incident_' yesterday I felt horrible, and anyways Ror seven years is way too long to ignore each other. No matter what happened between us, Juliette and Drew are always first, and I think it might be better for them at least if we didn't bite each others heads off." Tristan replied coolly.  
  


  
            "_Yeah…" Rory whispered lost in her own world staring at Tristan who she had avoided for seven years, just because of this moment; the moment where he would ask if they could be friends.  
  
_

  
            "I guess, what I'm saying Rory is that could we at least try being friends?" Tristan asked sincerely.  
  


  
            Rory wanted to scream '**_NO__! You hurt me and I hurt you back! All of that stuff that I buried is going to come back! There is no way I'm letting you hurt me again…or hurting you again.' But Rory ignored the last part. Instead of screaming she said,  
  
_**

  
            "Louis I think this is a beginning of a wonderful friendship."  
  


  
            "Who the hell is Louis?" Tristan said and they both walked out of Starbucks drinking coffee and laughing reminiscing about the good old Chilton days.  
  
---

**3 **hailey


	7. Tavern on the Green

**disclaimer****: Yeah, yeah I don't own _GG._**

---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 7: **_Tavern on the Green…_

---

  
  
  
            Tristan and Rory stood at the front of her building. They had walked through Central Park and Tristan had bought Rory more coffee, which still had her bubbling. Their conversation was very light-hearted but there were the nervous giggles and smiles that replaced silent voids. At the moment they were remembering the first time Paris and Jess had met and Jess had been the victim of one of her hissy fits. They stood outside awkwardly, Tristan with his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants and Rory sipping on a frozen Cappuccino topped with lots of whipped cream. They both looked at each other waiting for the other to break the silence.  
  


  
            "Well, this was quite fun _Mary…" Tristan said.  
  
_

  
            "Oh god, not the whole Mary thing, I thought you got over that! It just proves that men are from Mars." Rory replied sighing exaggeratedly.  
  


  
            "And women are from Venus." Tristan replied.  
  


  
            "Touché." Rory answered.  
  


  
            "But I guess you were right about the whole Mary thing…" Tristan said. Rory had a satisfied smile on her face.  
  


  
            "You couldn't have realized this during high school?" she asked. Tristan leaned close next to her ear. She could feel his cool breath against her cheek and ear.  
  


  
            "Oh no…you're definitely **not a Mary, you've been a Magdalene for a while now…and _I_ would definitely be the one to know." Tristan whispered huskily into her ear, shot her one last smirk and made his way down the street, leaving Rory gaping in front of the door. She finally made her way into her apartment still a little stunned at what he had said. She was definitely sensing some innuendo there, and she definitely didn't like it.  
  
**

  
            "Mom? Where were you? I thought you said breakfast at Al's?" Juliette said coming out of her room. She had on blue jeans, a white long sleeve t- shirt, and a matching denim jacket. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore Addidas sneakers.  
  


  
            "Sorry, I kind of got caught up. Maybe tomorrow? I can't have lunch with you guys I feel so bad, I have a date. But, I guess today you and Drew can hang out with your friends and check out the city, go shopping and stuff today. Then the rest of the week I should be pretty free, so we can do whatever you want." Rory apologized to Juliette who had her hands on her hips.  
  


  
            "That's okay mom, and we can do **whatever** we want?" Juliette asked deviously.  
  


  
            "Well…" Rory said trapped.  
  


  
            "Even go to London for a couple of days?" Jules asked.  
  


  
            "How about a little shopping instead…And since I have you guys during spring break, we can do a little British Isle trip then." Rory answered.  
  


  
            "**YAY!" Jules exclaimed. And Drew walked out of his room.  
  
**

  
            "Mom, _what did you promise her? And was that __Dad I saw you walking down the street with?" Drew asked. He was also ready to go out. His blue eyes matched his blue sweater perfectly contrasting with his dark messy hair.  
  
_

  
            "I said we would go to London over spring break, and yes that was your dad outside." Rory admitted guiltily. Juliette and Drew made eye contact and then looked at their mom.  
  


  
            "You went out to coffee with dad? And _who _are you going on a date with mom?" Juliette asked one eyebrow cocked in the perfect angle.  
  


  
            "Yes I went to coffee with Tristan. And I'm going out to lunch at Tavern on the Green with Sean Haley, another lawyer, at one." Rory answered.  
  


  
            "Sean Haley?" Drew asked stunned.  
  


  
            "Yes Sean Haley. S-E-A-N H-A-L-E-Y." Rory spelled out.  
  


  
            "_Ooh…Dad hates that guy…" Drew responded and Juliette mouthed '__Big Problem' to her brother.  
  
_

  
            "So I found out this morning. Now what's up with the Spanish Inquisition? I have to get ready! Don't you two have something better to do than bug your poor mother?" Rory said as she walked into her room and closed the door.  
  


  
            "Romeo…we have a problem." Juliette stated staring at the door.  
  


  
            "_Ya think?" was Drew's reply.  
  
_

  
            "This is bad. We need to get Haley out of the picture fast. He could totally mess things up for Dad." Jules said ignoring Drew's sarcasm.  
  


  
            "Jules, it's worse than that. He is supposed to be one of Manhattan's most eligible bachelors. He's the only person that could throw a monkey wrench into our plans."  
  


  
            "Since when do you know his biography? And this doesn't look good for mom. What if she falls for him?" Jules replied nervously.  
  


  
            "She can't, and we are going to get mom and dad back together even if Sean Haley interferes. My dear, I think we have to go to Tavern on the Green and do something ourselves." Drew said offering an arm to Juliette.  
  


  
            "I think your right old chap." Juliette said sarcastically and took his arm.  
  


  
---

  
[_Tavern on the Green restaurant_]  
  
            Juliette impatiently watched the door of the restaurant. Drew and her had been waiting for their mom to show up for 15 minutes. They were sitting at the outdoor café next door and eating lunch. Suddenly Rory's red Lexus pulled up. She parked the car and stepped out. She was wearing a white square-necked sundress that had little red flowers scattered everywhere. A little red handbag, super straight hair, and red strappy sandals completed the look.  
  


  
            "Andrew, dear, I think we've spotted mom. But, Mr. Haley seems to be nowhere in sight. Do you think he'll stand her up?" Juliette asked observing her mom over her sunglasses.  
  


  
            "_Nah…but I would love it if he did…not that I want to see mom hurt…" Drew answered messing around with his chicken sandwich. He accidentally flicked a piece into Jules' hair.  
  
_

  
            "**DREW! Ick, you're putting that stuff in my hair!" She chastised him quietly just in case Rory heard anything. By the time they had both re- focused their attention at the door their mom had disappeared inside the restaurant and Sean Haley had pulled up in a black BMW.  
  
**

  
            "There's Mr. Haley himself." Drew said munching on his sandwich.  
  


  
            "We have to go in and do some sabotage." Juliette said finishing the last of her ice cream sundae.  
  


  
            "_Nuh uh…I haven't had dessert yet!" Drew whined.  
  
_

  
            "Drew, grow up! If you hadn't been playing with your sandwich, you would've gotten dessert, but since you have the brain the size of a ping- pong ball no wonder you didn't." Jules replied.  
  


  
            "_Meanie…and that sundae looked so good too." Drew pouted.  
  
_

  
            "How are we going to get in? Haley probably got one of the _special_ tables." Juliette thought while Drew paid the bill.  
  


  
            "Easy 007, we use Dad. He has his own table here and the DuGrey name does go far. _Now who has the pea-sized brain?" Drew said picking up his jacket and running his fingers through his hair. They made their way over to the restaurant but before they reached the door, Drew grabbed Juliette's arm and spun her around facing the other direction.  
  
_

  
            "What the hell was that for Romeo?" asked an angry Juliette.  
  


  
            "What kind of spy are you? Don't you know you're **not** supposed to get caught? Did you even pay attention to who just pulled up? It was **Dad." Drew answered shoving Juliette back towards the restaurant.  
  
**

  
            "Dad?" Jules asked incredulously.  
  


  
            "Oui, Mademoiselle!" Drew answered. And sure enough Tristan DuGrey was just stepping out of his car dressed in a suit carrying his briefcase. It was obvious this lunch was no social call.  
  


  
            "Drew, we can't just let him go in there! If he sees mom with Haley he might totally freak and ruin everything." Juliette said.  
  


  
            "And _what exactly do you plan on doing?" Drew asked. And as soon as he did Juliette grabbed his arm and they made their way down the street towards Tristan.  
  
_

  
            "**DAD! I have just been dragging Drew around all day to find the perfect dress for Grams' gala and we stopped next door for lunch. Surprise seeing you here! You're going to eat lunch here?" Juliette asked giving her dad a hug.  
  
**

  
            "At least I plan to…actually; I'm meeting a client down here." Tristan answered eyeing his offspring suspiciously.  
  


  
            "Oh, why _here? There's that great Chinese restaurant down the street. There food is amazing!" Jules said elbowing Drew.  
  
_

  
            "Yeah it is! Remember you took us there for dinner once?" Drew threw in his two cents.  
  


  
            "They had nice food…what are you two up to? Is there a reason I shouldn't be going in there? Tavern on the Green is one of my favorite restaurants, but if there is like some case of food poisoning that I should know about you guys tell me, kay?" Tristan joked, but he still tried to read Jules' overly sweet expression and Drew's angelic façade.  
  


  
            "Nothing Dad…Now Jules I gotta meet my boys. Maybe you could drag Molly down to finish up you're shopping. Bye Dad, see ya later!" Drew said grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her down the street.  
  


  
            "What was _that for Drew?" Jules asked angrily.  
  
_

  
            "He was on to us, any way I saw Mom and Haley still in the waiting area. If she spotted us we'd be dead!" Drew responded.  
  


  
            "Whatever Drew, but if they come to blows it is **so** not **my fault. I'm going to call Mollz up; we should be back at Mom's by 5:30ish we have to go to dinner. A bientôt Romeo!" Jules called and brother and sister went their separate ways. At Tavern on the Green, things were about to get interesting as Tristan stepped into the restaurant and ran straight into Sean Haley and Rory.  
  
---**

**3** hailey


	8. Cat Fight! 'Xept this time the girls ain...

**disclaimer****: I don't own _GG_.  
  
---**

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 8:** _Cat fight! 'Xept this time it ain't the girls throwin' punches!  
  
_

---

  
[_Waiting area of Tavern on the Green_]  
  
            Tristan stared at the two people standing in front of him. Haley stared at him evilly and Rory just sighed. Tristan on the other hand chuckled.  
  


  
            "You know Mary, we really should stop meeting like this. Some people might think we actually planned this. _Ooh_, and look Mary's found a little lamb to prance after her." Tristan said icily. Rory looked shocked at more of his innuendo and turned away.  
  


  
            "Mary? Okay you guys really got me…" Sean said and sighed in defeat.  
  


  
            "Well you see _Joseph here couldn't learn my name in High School, because his over-sized ego left no room for brain space." Rory answered then turning to the woman who was looking over the reservation book she put on a sugary smile and asked,  
  
_

  
            "How long will our table be?"  
  


  
            "Another 5 minutes Ms. Gilmore."  
  


  
            "Ugh, I'm hungry."  
  


  
            "Haley, I thought you were well-known in this town, obviously not. Hello Lucy, darling, do you think you could get my table set up in a sec? Make it for two I have to meet a client." Tristan said smiling at the petite brunette.  
  


  
            "Right away Mr. DuGrey." Lucy answered and hurried to set up Tristan's personal table.  
  


  
            "Show off." Sean muttered under his breath and Tristan smirked when he heard him.  
  


  
            "What was that Counselor Haley?" Tristan asked.  
  


              
            "Fuck off DuGrey." Haley answered his fists balled.  
  


  
            "You should watch your language Haley, in court that could get you in a lot of trouble. And you don't want to pick a fight with me you might injure that surgically enhanced face of yours. I don't think your girlfriends would appreciate that, _'specially this one here."  
  
_

  
            "I should punch your lights out you arrogant little piece of shit."  
  


  
            "I'd like to see you try."  
  


  
            "Don't make me DuGrey…"  
  


  
            "Are you chicken Haley? 'Fraid that I might actually cause you some major damage?" Tristan taunted.  
  


  
            "Son of a bitch…"  
  


  
            "Well Rory, Haley I'd love to just sit here and continue this lovely little chat with you. But I think you two '_lovebirds_' need to get to know each other. And my favorite client is here, right on time." Tristan said. Rory turned around curious to know whom Tristan was talking about.  
  


  
            "Lane???" Rory took a step back and tried to process the situation but she ended up leaning into Sean for support.  
  


  
            "Rory! Tristan didn't say you would be here, last time I heard you guys weren't even considering getting back together. It's nice to see **some marriages work out. But who's the other blondie?" Lane obliviously stated.  
  
**

  
            "Uh, Lane, me and Tristan are **not here together. And the blondie is Sean Haley. Sean, meet my best friend Lane. And exactly _why is Tristan your lawyer?" Rory countered, but Lucy showed up and said,  
  
_**

  
            "Mr. DuGrey, Mr. Haley your tables are ready."  
  


  
            "Thank you Lucy, um, do you mind showing me my table, I think Lane and Rory have some catching up to do." Tristan answered.  
  


  
            "Thank you Tristan!" And with that Lane dragged Rory off to the bathroom.  
  


  
            "Mr. DuGrey, Mr. Haley both if both of you could come with me, your tables are in close proximity to each other." Lucy said and both men followed her leering at each other.  
  


  
            When Lucy had said close proximity, Tristan hadn't thought that they'd get tables right next to each other. Tristan stared at Haley through the corner of his eye as he removed some papers from his suitcase. He was obviously still flustered from their little verbal duel a while ago; Tristan had definitely thrown the right punches because Haley had been so close to throwing a punch. But, Tristan hadn't had enough; he wanted to see how much he could make Haley squirm.  
  


  
            "So Haley, I definitely hit a nerve down there, which one was it? The plastic surgery, the false masochism…"  
  


  
            "What the hell is your problem DuGrey? Are you ticked off that I am dating **your ex? She is quite a pretty thing. Maybe it'll last longer than a week, but I'd just love to see the look on your face when I get rid of her."  
  
**

  
            Tristan could feel his anger rising. "Don't you **dare** hurt Rory, Haley. I don't care what you do to me, but if you so much as make a single tear drop I will hunt you down and kick your sorry ass."  
  


  
            "_Ooh, DuGrey still hasn't gotten over his ex-wife."  
  
_

  
            "I'm dead serious Haley. You hurt her in any way and I'll have make sure you lose your license to practice in every single one of the 50 states. You have no idea who you're screwing around with."  
  


  
            "Touchy subject, eh DuGrey. Wouldn't it be the icing on the cake if I actually fell for Lorelai, and she fell for me? What a kicker, and your kids? I'd probably marry Lorelai and then file for complete custody of them." Haley said smugly and relaxed in his seat. His smug expression was wiped off his face when Tristan ignored the comment ordered a drink and continued to go through his papers. '_Ha!' Tristan thought. '_He doesn't seemed so satisfied when I totally ignore him._' Tristan had learned his lesson with Rory's boyfriends. Him and Dean had gotten into a fist-fight once, and after Rory had broken it up she had slapped both of them and refused to talk to either for a week.  
  
_

  
            Meanwhile in the ladies' bathroom Rory and Lane were having a very different talk. They were both seated in the little powdering room that adjoined the bathroom, sitting across from each other in comfortable armchairs.  
  


  
            "Lane, why is Tristan your lawyer? You're not in any kind of trouble are you?" Rory asked concerned.  
  


  
            "Of course not, Ror! It's just that Henry and me…well I'm filing for legal separation." Lane admitted, and Rory sat there stunned.  
  


  
---  
  
**3** hailey


	9. I love you too'

**disclaimer****: I don't own _GG. _I don't own the restaurant Tavern on the Green either, although they have some kickass food. **

---

The Trouble With Kids

****

**Chapter 9: **_I love you too…_

---  
  
[_Ladies' bathroom at Tavern on the Green_]  
  
            "You're separating from Henry? Why?" Rory finally managed to sputter.  
  


  
            "Yes Ror…" Lane answered.  
  


  
            "But Lane, you guys were so happy. The cutest couple I've ever seen. You were **made for each other!" Rory said.  
  
**

  
            "And you and Tristan weren't '_a match made in heaven'?" Lane countered.  
  
_

  
            "Lane, that ship has already sailed, and frankly it _sunk_. But what happened between you and Henry?" Rory persisted, changing the subject. Lane got up and ran her fingers through her silky black hair.  
  


  
            "I don't know Ror, we've just grown so apart. We're so involved with our jobs; we don't have time for each other. He wants me to settle down, he wants a family. But I don't want to sacrifice my career! A little baby would be the end of my time as a doctor! We've just been fighting, and fighting, we can't communicate, Ror. It's like there is this huge wall dividing us. Things have been going downhill for a while and I've finally decided to take the first step. After talking to my mother, we both agreed that maybe divorce was too harsh and we should start with separation." Lane said pacing stopping to look at Rory's shocked face once in a while.  
  


  
            "Lane, I don't get it… can't you guys compromise? Even though it's not divorce, separation is pretty serious, Lane. I don't want to see you get hurt." Rory said her blue eyes shining in the dim light of the room.  
  


  
            "Rory, I just can't talk to him. I can't." Lane replied.  
  


  
            "Well Lorelai Gilmore, I don't think our dates would appreciate it if we stood them up would they now?" Lane added looking at Rory's distraught face. Rory gave a small smile.  
  


  
            "I don't think they would." Rory responded but inside she said to herself '_There is no way you and Henry are going to end up like me and Tristan, Lane, there is no way I'm going to stand by and watch that happen.'  
  
_

  
            "Now tell me all about this Sean guy, he looked cute, but the way Tristan and him were staring at each other, I'm surprised they didn't come to blows." Lane joked and the best friends laughed as Rory told Lane all about Sean.  
  


  
            Lunch had been pretty uneventful until Lane caught Tristan glancing at Rory's laughing face. Both couples had engaged in their own conversations, ignoring each other but it wasn't the first time Lane had seen Tristan looking at Rory with those pitiful, longing, sad blue eyes.  
  


  
            "Mister _DuGrey…" Lane said and Tristan immediately snapped out of his trance.  
  
_

  
            "Yes Mrs. Cho?" Tristan asked. He noticed Lane's slight grimace at the last time. He had been really upset when Lane had come to him. Henry and him were still good friends and he felt horrible that they were going down this path, but at Lane's begging he had caved in.  
  


  
            "You're doing _it again…" Lane replied.  
  
            "Doing __what?" Tristan questioned defensively.  
  
            "Becoming the little sixteen year old Tristan DuGrey who'd make puppy dog eyes at my best friend when she wasn't looking, and otherwise acting indifferent." Lane replied crossing her arms over chest and leaning back slightly in her chair.  
  
_

  
            "_What?" Tristan stuttered out the reply.  
  
_

  
            "Nothing…anyways how are my lovely little godchildren?" Lane asked after seeing Tristan's clearly embarrassed red face.  
  


  
            "Don't even ask. Drew was captain of the basketball and soccer teams. And now it's lacrosse. The boy is seriously insane, and on top of that he receives at least 10 calls a night from girls asking for _'homework'_. Now Juliette, she is a totally different case. She's smart and yet scared to show it because of some stupid crush. And _of course_ she is another heartbreaker. I don't know if I'm blessed or cursed!" Tristan responded raking his fingers through his blonde hair.  
  


  
            Lane laughed out loud. "I can't believe this! Tristan DuGrey lamenting about his **children! I never thought I'd live to see the day!"  
  
**

  
            "Very funny Lane, so funny that I forgot to laugh." Tristan remarked sarcastically but Lane continued to laugh.  
  


  
            "I'm okay, I'm okay…" Lane said calming down, "So while I'm in town do I get to see them? Or will I have to resort to kidnapping nowadays?"  
  


  
            "Well, I don't see any problem with that but they're with their mother right now, so your going to have to talk to her." Tristan replied.  
  


  
            "I see, but sorry Tristan, Rory and me have a shopping date and I think those two are leaving." Lane said and Tristan helped her out of her seat twirling her around.  
  


  
            "Well, go ahead, I definitely would not want to spend hours shopping with you two. I'd probably go insane, and resort to hitting my head repeatedly against a wall." Tristan responded.  
  


  
            "Touché, Monsieur, touché." Lane said as they made their way out of the restaurant. Outside, a not so wonderful sight greeted them, well for Tristan at least. Sean and Rory were kissing, Tristan felt his stomach lurch.  
  


  
            "Well Laney, I got to go, so I'll meet up with you later, right?" Tristan said quickly.  
  


  
            "Of course I'm in town till Monday, I couldn't miss Lorelai's gala she would throw a fit!"  
  


  
            Then she sighed after his retreating car, and Rory's figure still locked in an embrace. Lane walked over to them.  
  


  
            "Sorry to break up this lovey-dovey moment, but we have some shopping to do, what was it, uh…Sean. So _ta__ ta my dear!" And Lane whisked Rory away from Sean.  
  
_

  
            "Party pooper. Lane, wait a sec I got to change my shoes, there is no way I'm walking across Manhattan in these atrocities!" Rory exclaimed.  
  


  
            Lane slightly chuckled and said, "Gilmore you better have some sneakers in there 'cause I am looking for the **perfect dress for your mom's little party at her hotel. And why do you have shoes in there in the first place? This wasn't a planned meeting ya know."  
  
**

  
            Rory came out wearing some Addidas tennis shoes. "What was the first part Lane? And whenever wearing shoes like those, a spare pair is always at hand." she asked.  
  


  
            "_Ahh, behold the beauty queen." Lane remarked, Rory gave her an evil glance, and they proceeded to walk down the street.  
  
---_

  
  
[_Several Hours later, Hayden Penthouse_]  
  
            Rory and Lane walked through the door, laughing, and carrying dozens of bags on each arm. Drew and Juliette who were trying to fix up some dinner in the kitchen stared at them quizzically. Drew was the first to recognize who had just walked into the room along with his mother.  
  


  
            "Aunt Laney!" he exclaimed and he walked to the door.  
  


  
            "_Ew_, don't call me Laney. That would be like saying I was Rachel Leigh Cook's character in _She's All That_, but then again kissing Freddie Prinze Jr. wouldn't be a bad thing." Lane babbled.  
  


  
            "Okay, you just lost me there…" Drew said running his fingers through his hair.  
  


  
            "**AHH! If you DuGrey men keep doing that I am going to shave your heads in your sleep!" Lane threatened.  
  
**

  
            "I'll help you Aunt Lane." Jules said stepping out of the kitchen.  
  


  
            "Well, Jules, I think we should but then they'd probably kill us. You do know that hair is a matter of pride to them." Lane replied.  
  


  
            "Argh, I'm going to go finish that cake." Drew said and went back into the kitchen.  
  


  
            "Did someone say _cake? **Yum, what kind?" Rory said dropping her bags.  
  
**_

  
            "Chocolate, Jules and me decided to fix up some dinner." Drew replied from the kitchen.  
  


  
            "Thank god you two learned cooking from your father. Or else I would have to insist on taking you guys out for dinner. Let's just say making edible food is one quality the Gilmore women have never perfected." Lane remarked resulting in Rory sticking her tongue out at her. Before Rory could retort, her cell phone rang.  
  


  
            "Lorelai Gilmore speaking."  
  


  
            "Sure Sean, what time?"  
  


  
            "Oh, you want to meet the kids, okay."  
  


  
            "Yeah 7:30 sounds good."  
  


  
            "Love you too."  
  


              
            "See you later, bye!"  
  


  
            Jules, Drew, and Lane who had only heard half the conversation looked at each other and then at their mother's smiling face.  
  


  
            "Sean asked me out to dinner!" Rory exclaimed happily.  
  


  
            "Two dates in one day, don't you think that seeing him **once** in a 24 hour period is more than enough? And '_I love you too'_? You just met the guy today for heavens sakes." Lane asked.  
  


  
            "Well, lunch was pretty casual and stuff. I don't know Lane, Sean's just so sweet and nice, and he might even be '_the one'_." Rory replied.  
  


  
            "If you say so, Ror. Anyways I got to check into my hotel, so bye guys." Lane responded skeptically.  
  


  
            "**No! You're staying with us Lane! We have a guest bedroom and everything, just bring your stuff up! You can have dinner with the kids. Jules, Drew I really feel horrible about totally ditching you guys today, but do you think you can handle Lane for a while?" Rory said.  
  
**

  
            

            "Yeah mom." They chorused sighing. Sean Haley was really screwing things up, and it looked like even Lane wasn't too cool with it.  
  
---  
  
**3** hailey


	10. Meeting the twins and an overdue hug

**Disclaimer:** Ja ja I don't own _GG._  
  
---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 10:** _Meeting the twins, and an overdue hug…_

---  
  
[_Hayden Penthouse_]  
  
            A shrill noise rang through the penthouse. It was followed by Rory screaming, "Is this guy insane? He should know never to be 5 minutes early! That totally violates the rules! You are always at least 5 minutes **late**. **AHH! Lane my zipper is stuck! Unstick it! Jules, Drew one of you get the door!"  
  
**

  
            Juliette pressed the buzzer to allow entrance. Drew was lounging in a big armchair casually flipping through a magazine. Shortly, someone began to knock at the door. Juliette plastered on her fakest smile and opened the door.  
  


  
            "Hi, you must be Juliette! I'm Sean Haley, your mom has told me all about you!" Sean appeared at the door holding a bouquet of roses.  
  


  
            "That's just wonderful, why don't you take a seat while I put these in some water." Jules suggested disappearing into the kitchen. Once there she threw the flowers out the open window. '_Stupid guy_.' Jules thought to herself. Then she made her way back to the living room and plopped onto the armchair right next to Drew's. They both proceeded to give him very disinterested looks. Sean was definitely a little uncomfortable around there and tried to make conversation.  
  


  
            "_So…which one of you was born first?" he asked.  
  
_

  
            "Me." Jules answered.  
  


  
            "Yeah, we were both right on the due date. Born _exactly_ 9 months after we were conceived on a beach in Cannes…" Drew said.  
  


  
            "In broad daylight." Jules added her eyes sparkling mischievously after looking at Haley's extremely uncomfortable face. Before they could say anything more Lane stepped into the room.  
  


  
            "Rory will be ready in a couple of minutes." She said and leaned against the wall observing the looks that were being passed between the twins and Sean.  
  


  
            "So Mr. Haley… what do you do for a living?" Drew asked knowing the answer already.  
  


  
            "Call me Sean, and I'm the District Attorney."  
  


  
            "Oh, a _lawyer." Drew said and began to casually flip the pages again.  
  
_

  
            "How much do you make? Never mind, you definitely don't make as much as my dad looking at _that suit." Jules said and picked up the latest issue of _Seventeen_. Sean cleared his throat and nervously glanced down the hall. Lane just looked on amusedly.  
  
_

  
            "So where are you taking my mom?" Jules started the questioning this time.  
  


  
            "Oh, to this really cute little Italian bistro I know." Sean answered.  
  


  
            "Italian? _Ooh_, bad choice, Mom **hates Italian." She countered.  
  
**

  
            "Oh okay, what's her favorite kind of food?" He asked.  
  


  
            "She just adores seafood." Jules said.  
  


  
            "Ooh…any suggestions?"  
  


  
            "Aquamarine."  
  


  
            "Aquamarine, the pricey restaurant on 5th?"  
  


  
            "Yup, it may be expensive but mom loves it."  
  


  
            "Thanks."  
  


  
            "No problem." Jules said smiling, Drew had an identical smile on his face, and Lane covered her mouth to stop laughing.  
  


  
            "So anyways, do you guys have any pets?" Sean asked.  
  


  
            "Yeah, I have a Persian cat named Cleopatra." Jules answered.  
  


  
            "I see, I'm kind of allergic to cats."  
  


  
            "That's too bad, Cleo's _such_ a good girl. Aren't you Cleo?" Juliette crooned to the cat that ran into the living room and jumped into her lap.  
  


  
            "If you don't mind could you keep Cleo away from me?" Sean requested.  
  


  
            "Well, I can try but I can't make any promises." Jules said smirking. Cleo inched towards Sean. She purred and rubbed against his ankles.  
  


  
            "Oh, would ya look at that? I think she likes you Mr. Haley." Jules added seeing him squirm.  
  


  
            "Well I guess she would be the only one." Drew muttered to himself.  
  


  
            "Hey Sean! We should get going, we don't want to be late." Rory chirped stepping into the room wearing a black cocktail dress, stopping the possibility of any further interrogation.  
  


  
            "Yeah, well bye Juliette and Drew, see you soon." Sean motioned to the two before almost bounding out of the apartment. As soon as he did, the three occupants of the penthouse burst out laughing.  
  


  
            "Okay, not that I didn't enjoy seeing that man squirm, exactly why did you just sabotage his dinner? Your mom adores Italian and **despises** seafood. What are you two up to exactly, huh?" Lane questioned.  
  


  
            "Well ya see Auntie Lane, uh…we're trying to get our parents back together." Drew replied.  
  


  
            "A noble cause, now what can I do to help?" She asked and the twins broke out grinning, and set to work creating plans for the gala.  
  
  
---  
  
[_Next day @ The Law Offices of DuGrey, Berndhardt, and O'Connell_]  
  


  
            Rory stepped into the large building. In the lobby area everything seemed to be quiet and relaxed, but Rory knew better. The offices, conference rooms, and libraries upstairs were abuzz with excitement at all times. She walked up to the large desk in front tugging on her light pink sundress.  
  


  
            "Hi, I don't have an appointment _but…_" Rory began but was cut off, when two men stepped out of the elevator, laughing. One of the men, an older looking guy, stepped outside. The other young, red haired man turned around, catching sight of Rory. His eyes suddenly went big and then his brows furrowed with confusion, before a smile appeared on his face as made his way towards Rory.  
  


  
            "Rory Gilmore formerly Rory DuGrey, what brings you to our fine offices this lovely Manhattan afternoon?" he asked.  
  


  
            "Jackie boy screw formalities," She said laughingly hugging him "I was looking for Tristan, Jack. Do you know if he's here right now, or if he's busy or something I'll leave." Rory replied.  
  


  
            "No, no it's okay. The old coot is holed up in his office. The idiot won't stop working." Jack O'Connell said good-naturedly.  
  


  
            "Thanks Jackie, I'm off!" Rory turned around towards the elevator. Jack swung her around and said,  
  


  
            "If you don't mind, I'll escort you upstairs. I have to go through some files anyway. The old man is getting on my back." Jack offered an arm and Rory obligingly took it. In the elevator Jack started the conversation up again.  
  


  
            "If you don't mind an old friend asking, why exactly are you looking for Tristan?" He inquired curiously his brown eyes meeting Rory's blue ones.  
  


  
            "Well I wanted to talk to him about one of the cases he's working on. His new client is my best friend Lane." Rory answered.  
  


  
            "Ah I see, well this is our floor." They stepped out. Jack gave Rory a peck on the cheek before excusing himself towards his office. Rory took in a deep breath and approached Tristan's secretary. To Rory's surprise it wasn't a blonde bimbo, but rather an elderly lady decked out in conservative clothes.  
  


  
            "Uh, Can I please talk to Mr. DuGrey?" She hesitated while asking the question.  
  


  
            "I don't think you have an appointment, dearie, but since I think he needs a break why don't you go right in. He doesn't have any meeting scheduled until tonight." She replied.  
  


  
            "Thank you." Rory said cordially and knocked on the door to his office.  
  


  
            "Come in, whoever you are." Tristan muttered from the other side of the door. Rory slipped into the room, and let the door shut by itself. Tristan was sitting behind a cluttered desk, small glasses perched on his nose as he perused through some paper.  
  


  
            "Well what do you want?" he asked annoyed not looking up.  
  


  
            "I was hoping we could talk." Rory said timidly, after hearing her voice Tristan's head immediately shot up.  
  


  
            "Sorry Ror, I was kind of busy. I didn't know it was you." He said abashedly.  
  


  
            "Its okay." was her timid reply.  
  


  
            "So what's up?" he asked looking up at her face. Rory walked over to the large glass window on the left side of his huge office and plopped down on one of the dark brown leather armchairs.  
  


  
            "_Well…" she said softly twirling a strand of hair around her finger idly, "It's about Lane."  
  
_

  
            "Rory…" Tristan started.  
  


  
            "What Tristan? You said we are trying this whole friendship thingy. Friends help each other, and I want your help to stop them from this separation." Rory interrupted.  
  


  
            "Ror, I've **tried to reconcile but they totally ****refuse to talk to each other." He sighed.  
  
**

  
            "Well what did they say?" she questioned.  
  


  
            "That's a lawyer-client confidentiality." He replied seriously.  
  


  
            "That's **bull, Tristan. Lane and Henry are ****friends. Do you think they would care if you told me?" She countered standing up and leaning on his desk..  
  
**

  
            "Ror, you do **whatever you want to do, but I am not going to interfere." He said and he looked down at his hands.  
  
**

  
            "Tristan! I can't let their marriage fall apart. They loved each other! They still **love each other." Rory raised her voice in annoyance.  
  
**

  
            "Goddamn it Rory! I wasn't able to save my own marriage you think I'll be able to save someone else's?" Tristan threw up his arms and released his frustration. Rory backed away from his desk, unshed tears oblivious to Tristan's eyes.  
  


  
            "Just because **we didn't work out Tristan… it doesn't mean **they** can't…" She turned away and walked away from him.  
  
**

  
            "Rory!"  
  


  
            "**Rory!" Tristan said again. When she was unresponsive he got up and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.  
  
**

  
            "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are **not** walking away from me. If it really means that much to you, I'll help you out, but I'm not making any promises." Tristan stared at Rory's face and then let go of her arm.  
  


  
            Rory stared into the troubled blue eyes. They were so intense, angry, sad, and hopeful at the same time. She shook her head resignedly before burying her head into Tristan's chest. Tristan didn't know how to respond at first but wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her back.  
  


  
---

**3** hailey


	11. Pink, the color of our lives

**author's note: **heh, I know I said I'd discontinue this story but I was bored one day and after reading through the first 10 chapters I realized that I wanted to know how it ended. When I finally realized that I was the idiot who left this hanging I formatted every chapter and then I started writing this one. I hope y'all like it!

**disclaimer:** What a surprise…I don't own _Gilmore Girls_!

---

The Trouble With Kids

**Chapter 11:** Pink, the color of our lives

**---**

They broke away from the hug and both instantly felt awkward. Tristan nervously rubbed the back of his neck and Rory tried to stick her hands in her back pockets only to realize she had none.

          "_So_…" Tristan said running his fingers through his hair.

          Rory gave a weak smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very articulate?"

          "Har har Rory. Now do you care to elaborate on how you plan to accomplish your little mission impossible?" Tristan asked one eyebrow raised.

          "Well Tom Cruise, I was thinking a little 'blast from the past' at my mom's gala?" 

          "_Very_ creative Gilmore."

          Rory snorted. "This coming from the guy whose wardrobe has absolutely nothing pink in his wardrobe."

          "Pink is a very feminine color mademoiselle."

          She rolled her eyes. "You're such a _guy_." And as the banter continued as they brainstormed.

---

          Lane smoothed out the pink silk. Pink. Why did she buy this dress again? _Oh yeah_, because her insane best friend had convinced her that she looked _fabulous_ in it. Ack. Pink. It meant Valentines Day and baby girls, two things that she would likely never have the opportunity to enjoy, all because of… _him._ She mentally slapped herself. Reminiscing never helped a girl. She was going to go to this thing in man-eater mode and she was going to completely forget _him_. Even as she stared at the reflection of the girl in the knee-length pink dress with her hair in a chignon she didn't believe it.

---

          He was **_so_** going to kill his sister. Pink. What was she thinking? Fine, so he had told her to pick something for him to where to the gala but pink? He was going to look like Regis Philbin in this getup. Jules was **_so_** going to get it. 

---

          Pink. Her hair was **_pink_**. Well, an almost-pink strawberry blonde. She was going to look like a freaking pixie, and more than that pink and ice blue didn't exactly _complement_ each other. As she browsed her closet she swore she was going to sue whoever made that damn shampoo.  

---

          Lorelai surveyed the ballroom, white and pink. Damn her mother. If she hadn't been so _blah_, it would be white and pink leopard print. But _no…_stupid rich people would be petrified if they saw that. There was absolutely nothing wrong with pink leopard print, the people in Las Vegas loved it so why couldn't Emily Gilmore? She snorted. The idea of Emily Gilmore in a Las Vegas hotel room was extremely funny, it could be a hit movie, _Emily goes to Vegas_. Giggling she went into the kitchen to make sure Sookie hadn't killed herself yet. 

---

          Paris stared at her reflection. She swore she already looked fat. What would she look like in eight more months? She turned around trying to see what pose she looked best in. Suddenly she heard a low, rumbling chuckle.

          "I think I'm dreaming. Is Paris Gellar being **_vain_**?" Jess laughed at his own words.

          "Shut up! This dress makes me look fat doesn't it?" She frowned.

          Jess couldn't control himself, he laughed hysterically. Paris' frown only deepened. "What kind of husband are you? I'm already getting fat. I'll be _so_ fat by the end of this pregnancy I won't be able to get out of a chair."  

          Jess held back his laughter this time. "You're beautiful Paris. Even if you weigh 700 pounds and we have to use a crane to get you to the hospital I'll still love you." After looking at her horrified face he let out a laugh.

          Grinning he whispered, "Close your eyes, I have a surprise."

          She obliged and felt something warm around her neck. Opening them again she gasped. It was an exquisite necklace of pinkish pearls. Jess smiled at her reaction.

          "This is _amazing_…how did you…"

          "The world must be coming to an end. Paris Gellar has been vain and speechless on the same day!" She glared and he grinned. "I thought you might need a little lift with all those crazy hormones and stuff." 

          Paris threw her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his neck. "You are the sweetest thing alive."

          Patting her back gently he replied, "_Shh_…don't go around spreading that stuff, I have a reputation."

          She smacked his shoulder and smiled.

---

          Tristan parked his car on the curb. Why was he here again? Oh yeah. He was going to work behind-the-scenes with his ex-wife at his ex-mother-in-law's huge party to get his ex-wife's best friend back together with one of his old friends. He sighed. When did his life turn into a soap opera? Walking through the doors he met the concierge, Françoise, at the door to the ballroom where the man was perusing the guest list. 

          "Bonjour Françoise." Tristan said cheerily.

          "Monsieur DuGrey, it's nice to see you around again. Mademoiselle Rory left a note here for you." He replied handing him a pink envelope, groaning slightly at her color choice he opened it.

_Mr. Masculinity-_

_          Everything's all set. Let operation underwear begin. Meet me in the lounge at 8:05. I have your outfit all set. _

The note wasn't signed but he could recognize that slanted script anywhere. He had to hand it to her, operation _underwear?_ And his _outfit_? He dreaded finding out what she had planned for him.

---

This was more of a filler chapter. The next one will be out in a while depending on how busy or unbusy I am. Review and enjoy!

**3 **hailey


End file.
